


Les ailes d’or

by YamiJay



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Français | French, Gen, Gen Fic, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiJay/pseuds/YamiJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une histoire a l'honneur de la fête du Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire. Aiolia se remémore le dernier anniversaire de son frere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les ailes d’or

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Les ailes d’or  
> Auteur : Yami Jay  
> Série : Saint Seiya  
> Note : Ceci fait partie du Festival d’Or du Sagittaire sur le forum Sanctuaire Perdu (http://sanctuaire-perdu.forumactif.com) pour la fête d’Aioros.
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages de Saint Seiya, seulement l’idée principale de cette fic. Si c’était le cas… Je vous laisse figuré.

Il était devant la tombe de son frère, se remémorant les beaux moments passés avec lui quand il n’était qu’un enfant. Nous étions, aujourd’hui, le jour de son anniversaire et ce n’était que maintenant qu’il avait le courage de se montrer devant sa tombe.

****

\-- Quelques années plus tôt --

Un enfant marchait aussi rapidement qu’il pouvait vers sa maison, sacs à la main. Aujourd’hui était la fête de son grand frère qu’il adorait. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, de se fait, il s’était levé très tôt pour lui trouver un cadeau et faire un gâteau. Il avait tout trouvé; les ingrédients pour le gâteau et le cadeau pour son frère. Il ne restait qu’à faire le gâteau et le tour était joué.

Il était certain que son frère était absent pour s’entraîner qu’il pouvait faire à sa guise et préparer la surprise. Il entra dans la maison qu’il partageait avec son frère et mit tout sur la table. Il alla chercher le livre de recettes pour y trouver le gâteau qu’il voulait faire.

Il avait le livre dans les mains et prépara ce dont il avait besoin; bols, cueilleres, plat pour le four et préchauffer le four en question. Il prit un tabouret et commença à faire le gâteau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir couvert presque toute la cuisine de farine, et lui-même de ce fait, Aiolia avait réussi à faire le mélange à gâteau. Il lit de nouveau les instructions et remplit le plat qui devait aller dans le four du mélange. Il mit le plat près du rebord de la table, descendit de son tabouret et reprit le plat très lentement, ne voulant pas gâcher son très long travail. Il mit au four le gâteau et retourna s’asseoir sur son tabouret. Il laissa échapper un bâillement et s’assoupit doucement.

Saga, qui passait par là, remarqua une légère fumée sortant de la maison d’Aioros, ce qui l’inquiéta grandement. Il accourut rapidement et remarqua que la porte était grande ouverte. Il entra et vit Aiolia qui tentait sans succès de prendre quelque chose qui était dans le four et qui avait, apparemment, brûlé. Il se précipita, prenant une paire de mitaines, et sortit ce qui restait d’un gâteau.

Il regarda le jeune frère de son ami et il vit qu’il était en larme.

« Aiolia, mais qu’avais-tu en tête? » demanda-t-il, un peu confus. Il savait que son ami n’aurait jamais laissé son frère près du four.

« Je… Je voulais faire une surprise à ‘ros… » dit-il en pleurant. « Je voulais lui faire un gâteau et il a brûlé. »

Saga ne pouvait que se sentir mal pour le lionceau; il ne voulait que faire une surprise et il se sentait très triste d’avoir manqué cela. Saga sourit, il n’était pas trop tard après tout.

« Je vois qu’il te reste assez d’ingrédients… Je vais t’aider » dit-il, avec un sourire.

« Vraiment?!!! » fit Aiolia.

« Oui » répliqua le jeune homme.

Et ils remirent au travail; il recommença à faire la préparation à gâteau, Saga aidant Aiolia. Très rapidement, Saga mit le gâteau dans le four et décida qu’un ménage de la cuisine serait de mise; la première tentative d’Aiolia avait laissé ses traces. Tout en surveillant la cuisson du gâteau, les deux firent le ménage jusqu’à ce qu’il entendit quelqu’un frapper à la porte. Les deux se retournèrent et virent Shura.

« Il s’est passé quelque chose? On dirait un vrai chantier de guerre » fit Shura.

« Aiolia a tenté de faire une surprise à Aioros » répliqua simplement Saga. « Mais la première tentative a été sans succès. »

« Je vois… » fit le Capricorne. « Vous êtes chanceux que Galan et Masque de Mort le retiennent en ce moment. Sinon, il serait déjà ici » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« On serait mieux de se dépêcher alors Aiolia » fit Saga, avec un sourire.

« D’accord!!! »

Cela prit une demi-heure pour que le ménage soit complété et c’était juste à temps pour le gâteau. Shura avait décidé de rester pour aider un peu et il ne voulait surtout pas manquer un peu moment de voir Aioros heureux.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà couché qu’Aioros rentrait chez lui. Le combat avec Masque de Mort avait pris plus longtemps que prévu. Il était fatigué et il voulait passé le reste de la journée avec son frère; il adorait son jeune frère plus que tout au monde. Il vit que les lumières de leur maison étaient éteintes. Il est vrai qu’il était tard, mais Aiolia était, habituellement, encore debout. Il marcha plus rapidement vers la maison et entra doucement. Les lumières, soudainement, s’allumèrent et il vit presque tous ceux qui allaient devenir chevaliers d’or, son frère, Saga et Shura.

« SURPRISE!!! »

Aioros était abasourdi, il croyait que certains ne savaient pas quelle était la date d’anniversaire. Il regarda Aiolia; celui-ci avait un large sourire sur son visage. Le jeune lion courut et sauta dans les bras de son grand frère.

« Bonne fête ‘ros! » dit-il. « J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas d’avoir invité des gens pour ta fête… »

Aioros ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il serra son frère dans ses bras. « Bien sûr que non, ‘lia » dit-il enfin. « Et merci pour la surprise. »

Le reste de la soirée passa en un éclair; la fête était humble, mais tous s’amusèrent à cette petite fête et tous trouvèrent leur compte dans le délicieux gâteau au chocolat-vanille qu’il a été servi. À la grande surprise de certains, Saga dit devant tous et chacun que c’était Aiolia, seul, qui avait fait le gâteau. Ce qui fit rougir le jeune lion.

****

\-- Retour au présent --

Aiolia regardait la tombe de son grand frère. Il se souvenait du dernier anniversaire qu’il avait célébré avec son frère. Il avait été très heureux cette soirée-là.

« Si tu avais su ‘ros que j’avais fait un désastre dans la cuisine, je ne sais pas si tu aurais été content… » fit Aiolia. « Mais je sais que tu étais très heureux ce jour-là. Tu me manques grand frère… Et bonne fête. »

Il déposa un bouquet de roses blanches sur la tombe de son frère. Il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps et commença à quitter le cimetière.

Une plume dorée tomba sur le bouquet de roses. « Merci ‘lia… »

****

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire d'un certain temps. Je l'ai posté en 2005 sur FF.Net.


End file.
